Team Bang Revision
by mr.merryberry
Summary: An action packed rescue team story involving a Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Pikachu.A revision of PMD: TEAM BANG
1. Intro

Team Bang

Torrent- A teenage Wartortle, he has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. He is generally calm and laidback maintains a stern, serious and distanced personality, but often loses his temper when he sees injustice. He is very worldly and perceptive during battle often encouraging others to do their best. Can be very competitive with his rival and sworn brother Blaze. His water and ice attacks are slow but devastating. Torrent has a very defensive fighting style that relies heavily on wearing down his opponents and conserving his energy. He can survive brutal onslaughts and attacks due to his armored shell.

Age: 16

Height: 3'4

Weight: 50lbs

Signature move: Ice Beam

Blaze- A stubborn hot headed young Charmeleon, Blaze is wild, powerful, aggressive, and can sometimes be a jerk. While he can be crass and rude he has a hidden heart of gold and genuinely cares for others. (Though he never admits it.) Blaze is very rash and boisterous in battle and loves combat, often taunting and challenging his foes. He is very competitive with his best friend and rival Torrent. With that said he is exceptionally brave and has unwavering willpower and an indomitable fighting spirit that allows him to keep fighting no matter how bad the situation seems. He has very a reckless disposition and incredible physical strength.

Age: 16

Height: 3'7

Weight: 42lbs

Signature move: Flamethrower

Static- A zippy Pikachu, Static loves living life to the fullest and likes to generally go where the wind takes her. She is more cheerful and lighthearted than Torrent or Blaze but still just as powerful. Out of the three she's the most sociable and charismatic and kind of a joker. She dislikes battle but enjoys the adventures that come with being a part of a rescue team. Static can move at speeds faster than sound though it puts a massive strain on her body to move at such velocity. Static can draw electricity like a lightning rod to super charge herself. She can control, generate, or absorb electric currents and even cause thunderstorms.

Age: 17

Height: 3'2

Weight: 33lbs

Signature move: Thunderbolt

Artie- A child genius Abra who builds all of team Bang's gadgets and equipment with the aid of his vast psychic powers. He is timid and fragile but loves discovering new things. His inability to battle makes him quite cowardly but his ability to teleport makes him an invaluable ally. He has large green eyes that are usually closed when he's in deep thought and oversized goggles. He can intuitively figure out how just about any gadget works and replicate it in a matter of minutes.

Age: 11

Height: 2'6

Weight: 30lbs

Signature Move: Teleport

Roto- A Rotom that was created by Artie in a freak lab accident. He can possess any household appliance and even travel through cyberspace. A bit of a prankster and smart aleck.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a rather tame week at team Bang's home base. Artie was adding some upgrades to Roto, Torrent was working on some surf techniques, Static was eating chips and playing PS3, and Blaze was getting frustrated trying to kill a fly.

"Augh! You damn pest, I'll murder you!" the hotheaded Charmeleon screamed swatting at the fly for the millionth time. "Screw this" he said as he released a hot Ember attack burning the fly to a crisp and also setting the bookcase on fire.

At the smell of smoke Torrent leaped into action. "Dammit Blaze, don't use fire attacks inside the house!"

He quickly doused the flames with a Water Gun attack but the damage was done. All that was the left of bookcase was a pile of soggy ashes.

"Dude, look what you did to the bookcase, what the hell man." Torrent snapped.

"So what Torrent, who the hell needs books? I don't read." Blaze retorted.

"Maybe if you did read a book every now and then you wouldn't be such a jackass." Torrent snapped back.

The flame on the Blaze's tail flashed white in anger " You want to take this outside."

"If you were outside none of this would've happened."

"I'm getting an incoming call on the Poke' Monitor" Artie interrupted.

"Hey guys shut up we got a mission." Static added.

"Finally!" the fire lizard exclaimed.

Just then a Wigglytuff's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Team Bang, what a nice day it is."

"Quit your yapping and give us our mission already old timer." Blaze chimed in.

Ignoring the rude lizard, Wigglytuff continued "Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we have a rescue mission for you in Mt. Bristle."

"Cool beans, I could use some fresh mountain air" Static interrupted which got her a death glare from Wigglytuff.

"There will be no time for leisure I'm afraid, a couple of children got lost in beach cave on a field trip. Mt. Bristle is a very dangerous area full of hostile Pokémon, you need to get those children out of there ASAP."

"Thanks sir will do" Torrent replied before the screen went blank.

"Alright team let's gear up."

After tying on their rescue team bandannas and badges, they filled their backpacks with various materials including food, escape ropes, and iron spikes. This was their first rescue mission in weeks and they were running low on cash and patience. Before they departed on their journey Artie came out with three strange looking belts.

"What the hell are those?" Blaze asked.

"These are teleporter belts, they're linked to my psychic powers and allow me to teleport you guys back to home base."

"Wow that's so awesome" Static exclaimed genuinely excited.

"Be careful with them, teleporting Pokémon takes a lot out of me so I can only use them once a day. So only use if you finished a mission or in case of an emergency." The Abra warned.

Torrent was the first to comply "Understood Artie. I 'm impressed you really outdid yourself this time champ." He complimented. The little Abra beamed proudly.

"I think they look a little tacky" Blaze complained.

"Anything looks tacky on you Blaze" Static joked. Blaze was about to slug him when Torrent intervened.

"That's enough guys, we have work to do."

Fortunately, Mt. Bristle wasn't too far from their home base as it was only a two hour journey but the real danger was inside the cave.

"Here we are guys." Torrent said.

"Well at least the weather's nice" Static laughed while shivering profusely.

"Let's do this already" Blaze exclaimed.

The cave at the tip of the mountain was cold, desolate but surprisingly well lit. The terrain wasn't much to look at, the ground was dry and barren aside from some twisted weeds and the walls echoed their every step. Things were going along quietly until they heard someone scream.

"Intruders! Halt! We have intruders!"

The team looked up to see a squad of well-disguised Gravelers hanging from the walls.

"Stop the intruders!" The rock type Pokémon leaped off the walls each landing with a heavy thud.

At this point Torrent realized this wasn't going to be a diplomatic mission. Blaze knew this too and his eyes began to gleam with excitement. Static was getting antsy. Torrent attempted to defuse the situation to no avail.

"Looks like it's time for a good old fashioned brawl." The fire lizard chuckled.

"Guess we don't have a choice" the turtle added.

"Wow, look at that a talking boulder." Cracked the thunder mouse.

Just then the Gravelers started rolling towards them at high speed. Blaze quickly somersaulted to the side evading the oncoming assailant and countered with an ember attack. To his surprise it had very little effect as the Graveler punched him in retaliation. Using his amazing agility Static easily dodged the Rollout, and tried countering with a Thunder shock to no avail and was knocked back. Torrent used Withdraw just in time not to be crushed to death by the Rollout, but nevertheless he was still pretty banged up.

"Team regroup!" The team stood back to back anticipating the next attack.

"Damn these guys are tougher than they look" Torrent panted.

"These bastards looked pretty tough to begin with." The Pikachu replied.

Furious, the hotheaded Charmeleon was even redder than before. "Screw this. I'm not going down like some punk!" he leaped back into the fray slamming a Graveler into the wall using his powerful tail. As another charged him with a tackle, he quickly dodged and countered with a Metal Claw. The blow left rock type staggering in pain. Gathering back his confidence, a cocky smirk spread across Blaze's face, "Guess you bastards aren't so invincible after all." And with that he pounded another Graveler into the ground with Metal Claw.

Meanwhile Static skillfully dodged two oncoming Gravelers, by acrobatically weaving side to side. After landing a double aerial she used Double Team to confuse her aggressors. When the confused rocks attacked the duplicates the real Pikachu attacked with an Iron Tail from above knocking the two Gravelers down. "Ouch that's gonna hurt in the morning. Wow I didn't even mean to hit you that hard, maybe you guys should call an ambulance when you wake up."

Torrent quickly withdrew into his and propelled himself into the air using Rapid Spin. While still spinning rapidly in midair he let loose a powerful Ice Beam freezing all the surrounding Gravelers into blocks of ice.

His teammates stood there astonished and dumbstruck. Static was the one to break the silence.

"Dude I wish you would've done that before we were getting our asses kicked."

"To be honest I didn't really know I could. I actually tried using Water Gun but the cold air must have turned my water to ice."

Blaze mildly jealous of his friend quickly changed the subject "Let's go find those brats before anything else happens."

Torrent once again focused on the mission "For once I agree with Blaze, let's get the heck out of here."

He turned to Static, was still in the back fooling around with the frozen Pokémon. "You coming or what"

"Yeah dude" the Pikachu said while taking one last look. "You have to admit that's a pretty good look for them. "She chuckled.

The three rangers move along at a brisk pace until they reached an old abandoned mountain trail.

Torrent pulled out his communicator and contacted Artie "So what's our objective?"

"Wigglytuff said the children are lost on the somewhere are the peak of the mountain, that means you'll have hike up those through those passages and follow that cliff trail." Artie informed them.

"Sounds easy enough" Blaze huffed nonchalantly, "What's the catch?"

"Some rocky foundations among the trail are withered and unsafe lacking a solid foundation; the trail could easily collapse at any second which is why it was closed down."

Blaze's golden eyes flashed in frustration "This is pretty much a suicide mission!"

Unlike Blaze, Static remained cheerful about the situation "I don't know about you but I find the prospect exciting, it's all part being part of rescue, right guys?"

Torrent was the first to respond, "Somehow Static I don't share your enthusiasm about our predicament, but I'll admit your right. We're a rescue team, this is what we trained for and every minute we waste here debating, those children are still in danger."

Blaze nodded in agreement 'Alright let's do this"

"TEAM BAAAANG!"

The winding path was treacherous as each creaking step made Torrent's gut wrench. Knowing the trail could crumble on the slightest step at any given moment made his heart pound through his shell. He looked up ahead at Static who was scampering gracefully among the steep mountain trail and felt a pang of envy toward the nimble rat Pokémon. Just behind Static was Blaze moving at a brisk but clumsy pace almost losing his footing a couple of times while scraping his sharp claws along the rock wall for a better foundation. Torrent however was clambering behind at a slow and steady pace.

They edged along the wall until they reached a crevice along the in edge of the cave. Taking a few minutes to regroup and catch their breath, they quickly gobbled down their food as fast as they could knowing that time was of the essence.

The trail was a little thicker around the crevice so travelling was a bit easier for the time being, but the easygoing. Blaze felt something small hit the back of head. Hard. "Ow Static" the Charmeleon winced "What the hell man".

Static was dumbfounded "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"No times for games guys we're on duty." Torrent scolded.

"Ow, Blaze why you throwing rocks? "Static rubbed a red spot on her head.

Torrent picked up a small oblong object off the ground, and inspected it closely. It wasn't a rock, it more resembled a seed. He wiggled his ears inquisitively "_That's peculiar, a random seed yet there's no plants growing around here anywhere. So where did these seeds come from?" _ Torrent looked up and saw dozens of glowing yellow eyes.

"Hey guys look at the ceiling."

Blaze grabbed his flaming tail and flashed it the ceiling for better lighting. He looked up at the cavern ceiling and saw dozens of Grass type Pokémon suctioned to the ceiling. The plants had eight petal-like pink tentacles protruding from the opening on its upper body. The cup-shaped body has a set of yellow circular patterns on it resembling eyes. The upper portion of their body were connected to its lower by means of a yellow-colored stem, extending from a semi-spherical base that has four 'roots' to anchor them to the cavern walls.

"No way are those-"

"Lileep?"

"It can't be. They're extinct. "

Just then the dormant Pokémon began to writhe and wiggle as if awoken by the light. Suddenly a spray of Bullet Seeds came raining down on the three Pokémon like a hailstorm.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

They weaved and dodged frantically under the frenzy of seeds, using their hands to cover their heads.

"Ow, ouch, augh, owowow, dammit!"

Torrent withdrew inside of his shell, and called out to his comrades "Hey guys carry me"

"No way! You have legs" Blaze shouted back.

"Just do it!"

The two Pokémon ran back and heaved their comrade over their head. "Damn you're heavy" Static groaned.

"Just shut up and walk." The Wartortle replied.

Static and Blaze made their way through the trail as the storm of seeds harmlessly ricocheted off of Torrent's shell. Static was elated, "Wow this is actually working."

"Dude keep walking, my arms are getting tired." Blaze snarled.

Soon they managed to cross the hazardous trail leading to the peak of the mountain.

"Thank Arcues that's over."

"I hate to admit it, but we wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Torrent's quick thinking," Blaze conceded.

The water type and the fire type looked at each other and nodded in mutual respect for one another. Suddenly they heard a voice call out. "Hello is someone down there? We need help."

"Don't worry we're a rescue team, we're on our way up." Torrent called back.

The trio made their way up to the peak, where were three baby Pokémon perching on a high ledge. A Togepi, Azurill, and a Wynaut were petrified and wailing.

Static shouted over the wind, "Hang on little dudes I'll get you down"s he proceeded to take an escape rope and tie and iron spike to the end. She twirled the spiky end for momentum and flung it as hard as she could. The spike pierced the rocky ledge and she pulled the rope to test the strength of the grip. The grip was strong so he instructed Blaze and Torrent to hold the rope steady as she nimbly climbed up, rescuing the children one by one.

As she was getting down the last child the rope began to wither and snap in the harsh winds. The frightened Azurill clung to Static for dear life as the rope erratically swayed back and forth. "Guys hold the rope as steady as you can!" she shouted over the wind.

A strong gust of wind blew the Azurill out of Static's arms, and Blaze leapt into action leaving Torrent holding the rope that kept Static steady. In one fell swoop Blaze caught the child in midair and landed hard on his back with the child safely tucked in his arms.

"Whew that was a close one" Static said happy to finally he have his feet on the ground.

"Thanks for saving me, mister" the Azurill said as she kissed Blaze on the cheek. Blaze's face wrenched in fake disgust. "No problem kid." He clicked his belt, "Hey Artie, get us the hell out of here."

And in a flash of light they were safe at home base.


	3. Chapter 2: Training Day

Chapter 2: Training Day

After a difficult rescue mission, the team decided to go train at the guild to further hone their fighting skills. Static upgraded her harsh training regimen out in the forest. She agilely moved through the trees with the grace and style of a parkour. Torrent and Blaze were sparring in the dojo with each other. Torrent felt his whole body quake he deftly blocked Blaze's Flaming Roundhouse kick aka Blaze Kick. As Blaze's foot grazed his arm he felt stinging burn and saw the red singe mark on his blue forearm. Torrent gritted his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, and his ice blue eyes began glowing in newfound determination. Using his foot that was still leveraged against Torrent's forearm Blaze propelled himself up in the in the air into an aerial backflip then taunted his friend with a hand signal. Torrent then charged with a forward jab, which Blaze easily dodged only to leave him open for a spinning back elbow to the jaw. Before Blaze could react to the crippling pain in his jaw, he felt a crushing blow to his stomach and abdominal region that made his insides churn. Faster than he could blink the blue turtle Pokémon had combined Rapid Spin and Double Kick to hit him with a 540 butterfly twist kick, that sent him hurling backwards while spinning uncontrollably. Blaze quickly ukemied to keep himself from tumbling any further, his claws scraping the ground in an attempt to keep himself steady. Out of anger, pain, and frustration Blaze felt his insides heat up. Torrent saw the fire lizard staggering to his feet obviously in great pain, his golden eyes flashing in anger and smoke pouring out his nostrils. The flame on his tail weakened a bit and then began to blaze even more brightly than before.

With a wild roar Blaze dashed at Torrent in a Rage, releasing a flurry of flaming claw attacks. Completely overwhelmed grazing and crushing blows from the lizard, Torrent withdrew into his shell. But Blaze persisted in his brutal attack. Soon Blaze acknowledged that his opponent wasn't fighting back and kicked the shell clear across the arena where it ricocheted off the wall and crashed into a pillar. After an awkward pause, suddenly the dormant shell began to tremor erratically as Torrent ran and jumped at Blaze with his head down surrounded by a silver aura, and slammed its head into the Charmeleon full force sending them both crashing through the dojo wall. As the smoke cleared the two teenagers squared off neither giving the other an inch. They stared each other down both covered in nicks and bruises, eyes gleaming in excitement and rushed each other in a full frontal assault each letting loose a barrage of punches, kicks, blocks, counters, jabs, knee and elbow strikes. Blaze dealt Torrent a hefty blow to the solar plexus, with a powerful spinning back kick that he felt through his shell. Before staggering back from the pain he grabbed Blaze's leg firmly with both arms, swung him around and toss him as hard he could before collapsing in exhaustion. The Charmeleon crashed into the dojo wall and landed with a harsh thud. He tried to struggle to his feet but ultimately fainted from fatigue as well.

Hours later they awoke at the Guild's Poke Center with Dojomaster Marowak looking at them with an amused smile. He was a short, but powerfully built Pokémon in his mid-fifties who walked around with a bone club. While he was friendly he was also gritty, old fashioned, tough as nails and loved a good brawl. "So you're the two knuckleheads that destroyed me dojo" He let out deep bellowing laugh "You're definitely not much to look at but you brats got stones."

"Look I'm sorry about the dojo, I promise we'll pay for the damages" Torrent stated apologetically.

Marowak just gave Torrent a confused look and let out another thunderous laugh "I don't want 'ur money, kid. I want you to do a job for me."

Blaze raised his brow in suspicion "What kind of job?"

"Nuthin' fancy just an escort mission" the old Marowak said ignoring Blaze's hostility "I've got some important cargo coming in from the Desert Region but the delivery caravan needs to be escorted here safely. I'd do it meself but Imma wee bit old for that sort of thing. Can I count on you lads to get me cargo here safe and sound?"

"Yeah, you can count on us, it's the least we could do after destroying your dojo and whatnot." Torrent murmured.

"Well then I guess it's settled then, you lads do me that one favor and your misdeeds are forgiven. I must warn you though; the Desert Region is one dangerous place." His tone got low and serious "They say there's a nasty Steelix out there who will give you a run for yer money and then some." Then he reverted back to his jovial state "Bwahaha! But that's just old wives tales and folklore. The worst you got to worry about is a Sandslash with a bad temper. Now I'll be on me merry way lads you boys rest up nicely now you got quite a journey ahead of ya. "


	4. Chapter 3: Desert Blues

Chapter 3: Desert Blues

_Three days later_

"Hey are you kids ready up there, the caravan is ready to go" the old Marowak yelled from outside.

After grabbing their backpacks and supplies, they were greeted outside by Marowak and two bipedal chameleons with strange accents. One Kecleon was green with red markings and the other was purple with yellow markings. They bowed humbly as Marowak introduced them "This here is Ghamidi and Javed, they're brothers, merchants and some of my most trusted friends. I've been doing business with them for over thirty years now and I told them you would get their caravan across the desert safely." His tone became very grave "I've never lied to them before and I don't intend to start now."

"You can count on us." Torrent replied, "But I have to ask aren't sandstorms dangerous for Pokémon of our type?'

"_**Well yes it is**_" Javed answered in his thick accent," _**but luckily for you I have these**_" He pulled out three pairs of sturdy looking goggles and handed them to the trio.

Static was the first to but her on "Wow these are so cool" he turned to his teammates "so how do I look?"

"Like an imbecile." Blaze cracked.

"Jealousy" the Pikachu fake coughed.

The five Pokémon made their way to the caravan which consisted of a large tent like wagon pulled by six colossal and sturdy looking Camerupt. "_**Don't worry their a lot friendlier than they look, they're trained for locomotion not battle the volcanoes on their humps are plugged so they don't erupt**_." Ghamidi assured them.

An hour later they were making their way to the desert, Torrent and Static sweating profusely in the arid heat. Blaze being a fire type wasn't really bothered by the sun but actually seemed more vibrant and vigorous.

Static still wondered what it was these merchants needed to be protected from so she whispered to Torrent. "Wait why do we have to go out into Furnace Desert?"

"We need to escort a caravan full of precious cargo through the desert, and keep it safe." Torrent explained.

"Safe from what? Sandstorms? " Static whispered back.

Little did they know Javed had overheard their conversation, "_**Not sandstorms, Sand Bandits**_."

"Sand Bandit? What the hell is a Sand Bandit?" Blazed butted in.

Ghamidi then began to explain "_**The Sand Bandits are a band of marauding Sandshrew that rob people blind in the desert. Their special ability Sand Veil allows them to blend in with the sand so they can stalk people for days before they actually strike. They wait like vultures until we're weak and fatigued from dehydration. They're led by a ruthless Sandslash named Razor whose cruelty knows no bounds.**_" The two brothers looked frightened just at the mention of his name.

Torrent was furious but kept a calm demeanor "This would've been nice to know beforehand, we could've then made the right preparations to face this sort of enemy." Torrent wiggled his ears to get the sand out, "If this is true, then these guys have home field advantage and given their ability to blend into the sand and move freely underground, we may be in over our heads this time."

"Thanks for the most depressing pep talk in history" Static added in "Have you ever thought about being a motivational speaker? You definitely have a future in it. I think I just died a little inside"

Blaze however was not deterred; he laughed arrogantly "This sounds like my kind of trip. If this Razor's got Marowak stirred up then he must be pretty badass. And in that case I'm definitely anticipating a good fight."

Static looked at Blaze as if he just kicked a puppy "Blaze did your mother love you enough as a child? Cuz you seriously have issues"

"Hey ratface how 'bout I use you as a training dummy." Blaze retorted.

Torrent was losing his patience, "Guys this fighting will get us nowhere, let's stay focused." He looked at Javed "How long will it take us to get across the Desert?"

" _**Hmm at this pace maybe five or six days, a week if the sandstorms get really bad."**_

"You're kidding right" Static sparked. The chameleon looked at her blankly, "_**No little mouse, I don't kid."**_

"Well then we might as well relax until some bandits show up and throw our rotting corpses in a ditch."

The further they traveled in the scorching desert, the more the hours seemed to mesh together. Javed and Team Bang were each mounted on a Camerupt, while Ghamidi was steering the camper pulled by the other two. The air was so hot Torrent could see the heat rise from the sand. Even in his weariness he maintained a state of vigilance, in case there was danger afoot. It was then Torrent came to appreciate his goggles not only did they keep sand out his eyes but the sun as well as looked up and saw several menacing looking Mandibuzz flying in circles far above their heads waiting patiently. The pink headed vulture like Pokémon eyed the travelers with hungry looks. _"There's no way I'm dying out here"_ Torrent thought to himself angrily "_I wouldn't give scavengers the satisfaction." _

He looked at Blaze who was still just as healthy as when the trip began, and smiled. He knew that as long as Blaze remained healthy they were safe. Mandibuzz were scavengers not fighters and wouldn't risk going toe to toe with a powerful Charmeleon over a meal. Static was in pretty bad shape, but the two Kecleon who were native to this region seemed unfazed by the heat but looked very shifty and anxious about something else. Torrent watched them closely as their bulbous eyes shifted quickly in every direction as if they sensed something terrible was about to happen.

Suddenly the ground around the caravan began to cave as nets shot up holding the Camerupt in place. Blaze saw movement in the sand beneath their feet. "Everyone watch-"his warning was cut short as a set of claws pulled him under the sandy abyss.


	5. Chapter 4: Gone Down Under

Chapter 4: Gone Down Under

"Blaze!" Static called out as she tried to pull her comrade out the quicksand to no avail. Torrent rushed over to help but all three were pulled underground.

Things were pretty hazy as Torrent landed hard on his head. He looked around and observed that he and let us pass." Torrent stated boldly.

"We've got you outnumbered five to one; you're not really in the position to be making demands" the Sandshrew began to laugh amongst themselves. "You don't know what you're up against."

Blaze was not impressed "There is one thing I do know... I've got a job to do, and I'm gonna see it through." as the Sandshrew continued laughing he began to grow impatient, "look there's obviously no reasoning with you which is fine by me because diplomacy is boring, but I have just one question for you." He Fire Punched the nearest Sandshrew clear across the room. "Who's next?"

At that moment all hell broke loose Sandshrew began charging and attacking left and right. Torrent used Water Gun to keep a couple at bay but the arid temperature made his water attacks pathetically weak."_Damn this weather" _he cursed in his mind.

Static was faring a lot better than her friend, as three Sandshrew tried to corner her she used Quick Attack and moving faster naked eye the three assailants were on the ground before they could blink. Static dodged to the side as a fourth Sandshrew burst from under the sand only to be met with a powerful Double Kick to the head that launched it backwards at breakneck speed.

Blaze used his claws to block an oncoming Scratch attack and countered with a Metal Claw. Before a second Sandshrew could attack it was met with a knee smash to the chest followed by a spinning round house kick to the head and was koed instantly. A third Sandshrew headbutted him in the back causing him to fall onto his knees from the pain, but with one strong flick of his powerful tail the Sandshrew was knocked unconscious.

Because using special attacks was physically draining Torrent resorted to melee. After blocking a Scratch he rolled to the side to avoid an oncoming Rollout. He caught his attacker with a haymaker to the jaw sending it flying backwards. He spun around quickly to give mean right hook to the Sandshrew behind him and hit another Sandshrew with a spinning uppercut to the chin. When he was knocked off his feet by a Tackle attack he performed a stabbed windmill, using his forearms for momentum as he rolled his shell continuously in a circular path on the floor, while twirling his legs in a V-shape through the air wildly as Sandshrew were sent flying in all directions. He finished with a fancy backspin and then a freeze.

Soon all the Sandshrew were down for the count. Except for the really small Sandshrew that Blaze had punched earlier. "You won't get away with this. I'm going to get the captain" he ran off quickly. And as it ran past Blaze, Torrent called for Blaze to stop it but Blaze just stood by and let it go.

"Blaze he was right there, why didn't you stop him?" Torrent scolded as they ran after him.

"I'm sorry bro, guess I wasn't fast enough" the lizard replied feigning concern.

Then it dawned on him "You let him go on purpose didn't you? You wanted him to alarm Razor. Well your ego may have just put our lives in danger"

Static was angered by the action of her friend "Way to go flame head."

Blaze expressed no remorse "Let it go. What's done is done. Besides if this Razor guy is anything like his lackeys we got nothing to worry about."

They continued running until they had the little Sandshrew cornered…but something was wrong. The look of pure terror the Sandshrew had before had completely vanished and was replaced by an evil grin. Behind him was the most massive, viscous looking Sandslash they had ever seen.


	6. Chapter 5: Razor

Chapter 5: Razor

The trio was face to face with a massive powerful looking Sandslash, whose face and body were covered in scars from many previous battles. They knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. Its voice was gruff and powerful "So you're the bastards who been giving my men a hard time." Looking at the small Sandshrew next to him he signaled for it to stand back "Stand back lad, I know how to deal with the difficult ones."

The little Sandshrew eagerly did as it was told "You guys are in for it now" he sneered.

Faster than they could react Razor rolled at them full force sending the trio flying in every direction. Torrent nimbly recovered in midair and dashed toward Razor with jump kick. The Sandslash merely grabbed his leg with his claws and slammed him to the ground. Hard. While Torrent was still struggling on the ground Razor savagely stomped on him and kicked him out of the way as he parried a Metal Claw attack from Blaze and countered with a backhanded Slash across the face and powerful heel kick to the abdominal region that sent the lizard sprawling back while clenching his stomach. "Is this the best you wimps can do?" he goaded.

Static tried attacking from behind with a straight punch only to hurt her hand on the Sandslash's needle like spikes. Static then took two iron spikes out of her backpack she twirled them around in her paws to get a feel for them. Wielding the blades skillfully she let out a ferocious flurry of swipes and slashes that the Sandslash deflected, blocked, and dodged with uncanny reflexes. With a deft Crush Claw he cut Static's iron spikes in two and with his free hand uppercutted the mouse at least ten feet in the air. Static landed with a hard thud and was unable to feel her body move.

"Noo!" Blaze cried as he charged Razor. Torrent ran after him "Blaze a direct attack won't work we need to strategize."

"Screw that I'm going in!" Blaze tried an aerial Slash attack but Razor deftly rolled to the left and slashed Blaze in his side. Torrent jumped in before any more damage was done and attacked with a couple of quick jabs, a high sidekick towards the face, followed by a low sidekick to the ribs, and another powerful sidekick to the chest, each done in rapid succession, a finished up by a spinning reverse roundhouse to the jaw and topped off with a somersault kick to the chin. The heavy Sandslash staggered back but didn't fall. "I'm impressed; you got some moves kid but an attack like that won't stop me."

"How about this?" Blaze opened his mouth and let loose a massive Flamethrower it's power intensified by the scorching desert heat. The unsuspecting Sandslash was engulfed in the blazing inferno. When the smoke cleared the Sandslash was still breathing but badly injured. He was down but not out.

As Blaze stood over Razor triumphantly about to deal the final blow the little Sandshrew cried out "Wait don't kill my mom!"

Static was dumbfounded "Mom?"

Blaze was shocked "This guy is a chick? There is no way a chick could fight like that"

Torrent was awestruck "What kind of mom teaches their kids that it's okay to rob people?"

The little Sandshrew had tears in his eyes, "She did it to protect us"

Static was lost "To protect you? From what?"

Blaze was not convinced "He's lying; I say we string 'em up and take 'em to jail right now."

"My son is telling the truth" they turned around to see the battle scarred Sandslash rise to her feet "I know what I did was wrong but I only did it to protect my children."

"Protect your children from what?" Static asked again.

"Not too far from here is the den of a giant Steelix, who preys on the Pokémon in this desert if we don't give him offerings. We didn't intend to hurt anyone we just wanted to take your valuables as an offering to save our lives."

Blaze was still skeptical. "How do we know this Steelix even exists?"

"Please believe, I only tell you what is true."

Torrent heard enough "She's telling the truth Blaze." He stated sternly.

"Hmmph. How do you know?"

" I just do" he snapped back and then turned to Razor, " If we defeat this Steelix, will you mend your ways and stop robbing people."

"Yes" the Sandslash relied "But to go alone would be suicide. My children and I will help you anyway we can."

The little Sandshrew eyes lit up "Mom we're really going to help them beat Steelix?"

She patted her son on the head "Yes my son, we can no longer live in fear, we have to be strong"

"Your mom's right little dude. You have to live life to the fullest and overcome any obstacle that comes your way. No matter how big it seems."

"This Steelix is over fifty feet long." The child stated blankly.

Suddenly Static's face lost color. "Wow that is a **biiig** obstacle."

"Is everyone forgetting that five minutes ago they tried to kill us?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Shut up Blaze" everyone said simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 6: Things Get Worse

Chapter 6: Things Get Worse

"_**What! What do you mean you're going after Steelix?" **_ Javed and Ghamidi were in an uproar._**"This was not part of our deal young turtle."**_

"I know and I'm sorry" Torrent apologized, "But our duty as a rescue team means we are obligated to fight injustice by any means necessary." He flashed his badge valiantly. He turned to his teammates.

Static's cheeks sparkled with electricity and the flame on Blaze's tail flashed white hot. He knew they were with him and he felt a feeling of warmth and anxiety on the inside.

"_**Fine then do what you have to do young one, but my brother and I will wait out here where it's safe."**_

Torrent nodded his head in agreement, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blaze was the first to break the silence as Static stood there playing with his tail. "What the hell are we standing around for? Let's do the damn thing!"

"Well he's an eager lad" Razor smiled.

"After a while it gets pretty annoying." Torrent replied.

Using his tail as a torch, Blaze led the way through the dark sandy tomb a chill ran down his spine. He looked over at his teammates who seemed occupied by the hieroglyphs on the tomb walls. He swallowed hard somewhat out of anticipation and somewhat out of anxiety. If this Steelix was as large and powerful as that little Sandshrew said then this would be the fight of his life.

Not knowing whether or not his call would go through, he attempted to make contact with Artie. To his surprise the communicator actually worked but the reception was riddled with static. "Static, help me out here."

The Pikachu gave the communicator a small spark from the shock pads in his cheeks and the reception cleared. "Hey Blaze how's the desert out there?" The Abra laughed

"Can it bookworm. Do you have any information on a Pokémon called Steelix?"

"Steelix?, hmmm. Let me check my data base and then I can download the information into your Pokedex." He began typing rapidly on the computer. "I can't find much but it says Steelix is the iron snake Pokémon. Basically it's a giant mutated Onix with a coat of steel armor grafted onto its body. It's very dangerous and temperamental. According to the Pokedex its threat level is pretty high. I'd be careful if I were you guys."

"We're going to die aren't we?" the little Sandshrew pouted.

"No one's going to die, we'll get through this" Torrent assured the child with a pat on the head. But he was more so trying to assure himself than anything.

"The only one dying around here is that Steelix, when I get my claws on him" Blaze boasted while baring his fangs.

"With our combined efforts we should be able to pull this off, but we'll have to ambush it as a full frontal assault would be suicide." Razor explained.

Blaze completely brushed off her statement "Sorry lady but cheap tactics and dirty tricks aren't really my style."

Torrent looked at Blaze with impatience "Blaze this is not up for debate, Razor you know this cave better than anyone so you take the lead. Static keep the signal on the communicators open if all else fails Artie can at least teleport us out of here"

After two hours of traveling through the arid caves the rangers reached a large den. It was dark, dank, and reeked with sour stench of death. Bones of deceased Pokemon scattered the floor some with chunks of decaying flesh still attached. "This is disgusting" Static though to herself.

Torrent clambered aimlessly through the den looking for clues to the abhorrent creature's whereabouts. After searching for clues nothing showed up. Just numerous carcasses. That's when he felt something on his shoulder he turned around to see Razor staring at him blankly.

"Razor? What wrong?" Torrent asked to no avail. Razor still just stared at him blankly and coughed up blood.

Torrent looked down to see a chunk of Razor's lower body missing.

Razor had been bitten in half.


End file.
